leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Darius/@comment-26470453-20150606142540
I am Diamond 2 and have used and main darius since his realease in the Phillipine server. I am kind of new here please forgive me but just by reading the comments section, most of you build darius WRONG Heres a quick guide and some tips written by an experienced veteran darius MUST Summoner Spells: Ignite (must take) and Ghost (yes ghost thats right not flash) But why take ghost instead of flash? You can take flash if you want, but for me ghost is a MUST for darius simply because it has a lower cooldown than flash ,it can be used most of the time and has a great escape/initate. Ghost is really usefull especially against ranged champions such as gnar,lissandra,jayce or any champion that you want to onebo combo in lvl6. Tip 0: Once you are level 5 and almost reach 6, try letting the enemy push near your tower or atleast just enough distance for the *combo stage* *combo stage* When reaching 6, Try to pull the enemy (ghost if you must) auto-attack then W, auto attack,Q, then Ignite,at this point 97% of enemies will flash away to avoid getting killed by your ult but thx to ghost you will be able to catch up to them and use ult. *exit combo stage* This is just one of the many different ways of using ghost. ill say it again, Ghost is the '''BEST '''choice for darius (this is coming from 2 years worth of experience) because of its initiation/catching up with enemies or a reliable way of escaping. When in early lvls enemy tries to gank you just ghost away, if you feel you can 1 v 2 them EG: both of them are half health and you have enough damage to do so then go ahead, I myself did this (lots of times) and I always end up getting with the enemy using flash and me "ghosting" to kill them SKILL ORDER I usually max Q and max W second. *Tip 1 - try to Q (edge of Q if possible) the opponents at lvl 1 then an auto attack as most people underestimate darius early game damage. *Tip 2 - at lvl 2 try getting pull and do not use quick cast on your pull I repeat, DO NOT USE QUICKCAST on your pull. By not using quick cast on your pull you can calculate the range of your pull etc. Now back to the topic, A lot of enemies will try to hide behind their minions at lvl 2-3, Pull them to your minion wave and autoattack them as much as possible,if they try to attack you while inside your minion wave then its certain death to them. *Tip 69 - These are not the only tips. Explore the champ, you will realize that there are more ways to play darius, just keep playing him. GUIDE STUFF I Go flat armor,mr,damage with 9/21 masteries (darius has insane damage already so he needs tankiness) I usually start with cloth (for randuins later), 4 pots of health (necessary for your early game agression) and a mana potion. (Note: even if the enemies are AP I will still start with cloth because why worry about poke when you have a pull/slow combo and 4 pots.) (Note: This build is for people who want to 1 v 2 or 1 v 3. If your using darius and scared to 1 v 2 then im sorry, darius isnt for you, it will be best if you pick gnar or some shitty ranged champion) Usual Build -> Starting items, Pickaxe, Timat , Boots + items for randuins, Complete Hydras, Start building Black cleaver or Malmortius and Complete boots. Complete Randuins, at this point I decide what items i buy, Thornmail if there is a fed ad or visage for jumping Leblancs etc.' Usual Example Full Build: Hydras, Randuins, Merc Treads, Black Cleaver, Thornmail, choice, Must Build Items for Darius: Hydra - This is a MUST ITEM, The damage and health regen is just god-sent for darius. This item will help in your burst damage. I pick this in-exchange for black cleaver because like i said, black cleaver has low damage therefore resulting on low burst damage = defeat. Randuins Omen - The slow active and low cost items are good for darius Never to build with darius: Youmuu's ghostblade - Please, just please dont build this, the damage is too weak and the critical strike is useless with darius, also you already have ghost in exchange for Youmuu's active. Trinity Force: Very expensive build with darius. The ap is just wasted and the ad scaling it provides to your abilities is very low. Black cleaver is more suitable if you want health and damage. Sunfire Cape: one of the crappiest build for darius. very useless in mid-late game and can be very annoying when you accidently "bumb" an enemy when taking a tower. And Anything that has critical strikeslooking at you phantom dancer LEVELS At lvl 1 - see "Tip 1" (use health potion if you must) At lvl 2 - see "Tip 2" (use health potion if you must) At lvl 3 - see "Tip 2" but with greater trade/kill potential as you have W (slow) unlocked. (use health or mana potion if you must) (Note: Many junglers will start to gank so start planting those wards) At lvl 4 - 5, By this point the enemy will start to back because of the insane trades you did earlier, some of the really stupid ones will try to stay (and boy, this happens a lot). Punish them by using the "Tip 2" Way and if you think popping ghost will help then do it. If you earned a kill during this phase with a gold of 875 ,go back to your base and buy pickaxe and a potion. If you are having a hard time (this should never happen) try buying another cloth armor or longsword and some pots. At lvl 6 - 8 , Your kill potential is golden by this point. If you scored a kill during the early levels, you can kill both the jungler and the toplaner via ult and this happens a lot. At lvl 9 - 11, The enemy top lane (first turret) should be destroyed by now and you should have timat, boots and some "sub-items" from building randuins. Try ganking mid or bot and ghost if you must. You can still 2 v 1 or sometimes 3 v 1 at this point At lvl 11 - 15, Go with your team and make plays (ghost + pull as many enemies in range) At lvl 16 This is where most of the time I 1 v 3 people but only if im fed. At lvl 17 You should be pushing up to inhib now or atleast take br. At lvl 18 End the game now, Late game is a nightmare for darius so best end it NOW At 43 mins Why did you not end the game yet? Please never play darius again Final Notes: I often see a lot of players "fail with darius". To tell you the truth, darius is one of the few most underestimated champions. No champion can 1 v 1 darius, ill say it again NO CHAMPION CAN 1 V 1 DARIUS. Use this to your advantage (go top lane and destroy the 2nd turret since champions cannot 1 v 1 you they will have to send the enemy jungler and in most cases you get a double kill. Just remember NEVER be afraid when using darius. Twice I was super fed with darius and tried to 1 v 5 the enemy team, and daaammnnnn that penta kill felt good. Also note that diving a 5 man-enemy team with half health is just plain idiocy. (but there were times that i get a triple kill) Questions,Criticisms welcome